


Walk-in

by Gangstertogangster



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Ficlet, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstertogangster/pseuds/Gangstertogangster
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like
Relationships: Shades Alvarez/Mariah Dillard
Kudos: 1





	Walk-in

Tilda hated herself for having thought they’d be decent.   
  


She went into the brownstone that night, immediately greeted by panting and moaning. 

She saw the door unlocked and decided to just go in. Next, she saw Mariah and Hernan on the couch, her mother’s back arched and Hernan’s hands palming her butt. Her dress was hiked up, her panties not there. Hernan’s pants were halfway down, along with his underwear. 

The light were low but these visuals were all too clear. 

These were too many details to keep track of. Did they not hear the door? 

“Mother!” 

“Oh shit! Hernan!” Mariah cried, immediately pushing off of him and smoothing down her dress. 

Hernan turned red as a beet and very hastily tried to get his dick out of view of his girlfriend’s daughter. 

Tilda averted her eyes as if her life depended on it, slamming the door shut. 

Mariah was looking for her panties, immediately getting back into them as soon as they were found. Hernan got his own underwear back on as fast as he could, speedily zipping up his pants

Mariah hurried to the door and saw Tilda halfway down the block. 

“Shit!” Mariah cried. 

She turned back to Hernan. 

“You didn’t lock the door! Why the hell didn’t you lock the goddamn door?!” 

He looked down at his feet, trying not to meet her eyes. 

“I forgot,” he said, stunned. 

“How can you forget to lock up a brownstone?” 

“You left the front door unlocked, I came in through the back!” Hernan reasoned 

Mariah switched targets. 

“Why did she have to come in without knocking…” Mariah sighed. 

She got on her coat, put her shoes back on. 

Hernan looked at her, confused. He breathed, “Where you going?” 

“To see about this mess!” Mariah said, and hurried out the door and over to her daughter’s shop. 

Tilda was trying to concentrate on something else, anything else. No one was in the shop, however. 

No one until her mother entered. 

“No, nope, no, I don’t want to talk anymore…” Tilda said, holding a hand out as if to push Mariah away. 

“Look, T, what did you want to say?” 

“It’s not important,” Tilda said, her face flushed and her arms crossed. 

“I’m allowed to have sex…” Mariah said. 

Tilda laughed, “That is NOT the issue...just…in the living room?” 

“Where would you have preferred?” 

Tilda groaned. “Just...make sure the door is locked!” 

Mariah snapped, “You need to knock!” 

“Ok, lesson learned!” Tilda exclaimed. 

Mariah looked her daughter up and down. Tilda kept her arms folded. 

“Do you just...in the living room…” 

“Well not just the living room…” Mariah corrected. 

Tilda gaped. “Mother!” 

“OK, you’re a doctor you have no right to be a prude,” Mariah said. 

Tilda laughed scornfully, “I’m not a prude! I don’t want to see your naked ass!” 

“Hernan likes being straddled, blame him!” 

“Please just GO!” Tilda cried, “I need to wash my eyes.” 

“You know, this is very backwards of you…” Mariah started. 

Tilda held her hand out again to theoretically block off any more words. 

Mariah stormed back out as Tilda just tried to take deep breaths, hoping with each exhale that the sight of Hernan’s pants down and her mother’s ass being squeezed by him would go away as quickly as Mariah walked out the door. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
